


Matka

by Srebro



Series: Portret załogi [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Smęty, córka - Freeform, krótko, matka, nie lubię wymyślać tagów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srebro/pseuds/Srebro
Summary: Zabiłam ukochane dziecko, Shepard, i uczyniłam je wolne.





	

_Samara siada z oczami błyszczącymi błękitem. Kiedy mówi jej słowa brzmią jak słowa bogini._

Najbardziej dzika. Najmniej ujarzmiona. Ponad wszystko pragnąca wolności.

Taka była Morinth, Shepard. Piękna, wesoła i pełna nadziei. Chciała zwiedzać, bawić się, poznawać nowych ludzi, dokonywać wielkich odkryć, staczać historyczne bitwy, a ponad to czuć wolność, prawdziwą i nieskrępowaną. Miała wielkie marzenia, a jej największym było zostanie Egzekutorką.

_Samara uśmiecha się, choć nie jest to uśmiech radości. Za dużo w nim żalu._

Kiedy dowiedziała się o chorobie, nie przyjęła tego do wiadomości. Oświadczyła mi, że to pomyłka i że nie da się z tego powodu zamknąć gdzieś na krańcu galaktyki. Pokłóciłyśmy się wtedy. Ja powiedziałam, że jest głupia i egoistyczna. Ona, że jestem hipokrytką i zimną suką.

_Asari milknie na kilka sekund, najwyraźniej zatopiona we wspomnieniach._

Nie było jednak wyjścia. Diagnoza Ardat-Yakshi oznacza, że rząd z automatu ściga chore jak przestępców. Pojawili się tego samego wieczora. Dali nam godzinę na spakowanie się i pożegnanie… A potem zabrali moje córki, wszystkie trzy, do miejsca, w którym nie mogły nikogo skrzywdzić.

_Błękit w jej oczach przygasa, spojrzenie odzyskuje ostrość. Spogląda przez chwilę na Shepard, zanim w końcu decyduje się kontynuować._

Ale one odebrały to jako krzywdę. Morinth odebrała to jako krzywdę. Była dziką duszą, żyjącą dla wolności, a nakazano jej zniknąć, zamknięto w ciasnej klatce, zaplanowano każdą pozostałą jej minutę życia. Cierpiała, czuła się niesprawiedliwie potraktowana, a ja… a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić, choć wiedziałam, że moja córeczka, moja Morinth została tak mocno skrzywdzona.

_Gdyby Samara kiedykolwiek płakała, to pewno byłby to jeden tych momentów._

Próbowałam z nią rozmawiać, ale nigdy nie chciała mnie słuchać. Próbowałam jej tłumaczyć, że jej niewola jest koniecznością dla dobra innych, że tego wymaga społeczeństwo i że jej poświęcenie jest czymś wielkim. Ale ona na to zawsze mówiła tylko jedno zdanie: mam tylko jedno życie i nie chcę go dla innych poświęcać.

_Unosi nagle zaskoczony wzrok, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę._

Nie myśl sobie, że nie kocham moich innych córek. Też cierpiały z powodu choroby, też nie mogły się pogodzić, że muszą umrzeć dla świata. Ale były mniej beztroskie, mniej uparte. Falere chciała zostać biologiem, była na studiach, kiedy postawiono diagnozę. Klasztor odebrał jej wolność, ale nie odebrał jej wiedzy. Rila jest artystką i zamknięcie dało jej możliwość do pogrążenia się w sztuce. Obie nauczyły się, jak radzić sobie z zamknięciem.

Ale Morinth zbyt mocno pragnęła wolności.

_Znowu milczy, biotyka miga pomiędzy jej palcami._

Uciekła w końcu. Moja córka, moja wolna dusza, zaryzykowała i uciekła, aby żyć dla wolności. Przez jakiś czas łudziłam się, że jest na tyle silna, aby oprzeć się instynktom, ale… Ograniczenia dotyczące Ardat-Yakshi nie powstały bez powodu. Zabiła w końcu, a kiedy się o tym dowiedziałam, nie było już odwrotu.

_Jej wzrok przygasa, ramiona garbią się, przygniecione ciężarem wspomnień._

Morinth… Moja biedna córeczka. Chciała tylko być wolna, ale nie było jej to dane. Najpierw ograniczał ją klasztor, a potem jej własne ciało. Nigdy tego nie odczuwała w ten sposób, ale choroba była dla niej kolejnym więzieniem, znacznie gorszym, bo w jej genach. Niewolnik zamknięty w klatce może się buntować, ale ktoś zamknięty we własnej głowie może tylko podążać za instynktem. Dlatego zostałam Egzekutorką. Aby w końcu ostatecznie ją uwolnić.

_Wstaje z podłogi, podchodzi do okna. W jej starych oczach odbija się światło gwiazd i ciężar podjętych decyzji._

Zabiłam ukochane dziecko, Shepard, i uczyniłam je wolne. Nie jest mi łatwiej, ale może ona wybaczy mi kiedyś i w innym świecie będzie wolną, nieskrępowaną duszą. Modlę się o to.

_Samara milknie i nie mówi już nic więcej. Shepard chce powiedzieć coś, co by ją pocieszyło, okazać współczucie, ale nie wydaje się to właściwe. Wychodzi w końcu, zostawiając wojowniczkę ze swoimi myślami._

_Choć właściwsze wydaje się powiedzieć: matkę ze swoim bólem._


End file.
